Story Time In The Library
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Megaman hears a story with the rest of the gang and he wonders what it's like to have a mother. Story's batter then summary. Trust me.
Megaman sighed. He had just finished yet another battle. This one had been against Bowser. Megaman was walking with Rosalina when Bowser flew out of nowhere, asking to battle. The terms were simple; Bowser won, Megaman stopped talking to Rosalina. He won, Bowser stopped bugging him. Megaman had (luckily) come out winning. But this battle had been weeks ago.

Bowser still bugged him, asking to battle again and again. Then there was a tournament. At the semi-finals, it was Megaman against Peach and Bowser against Rosalina. Luckily Bowser came out with a win. Same to the blue bomber. Megaman didn't want to face Rosalina and her adorable Lumas. He wouldn't fight at all.

Now as he walked, he felt his joints stiffen and his programs run slow. He was about to wonder what went wrong when he yawned. His internal clock said it was almost 8 P.M. Megaman's eyes lit up. He remembered it was story time. Rosalina told the story. He knew he wouldn't be alone. Everyone loved story time. Megaman ran to the library as quietly as possible. Luckily he wasn't in his armor.

When he walked in, he saw: Greninja and Yoshi half asleep, Greninja's tongue around their necks; Lucina sleeping in Robin's lap; Ness asleep in Lucina's lap, Pikachu curled up next to him; Shulk with Pac-Man in his lap, both awake; Robin talking to Shulk; Villager peeking over Shulk's shoulder; and Rosalina in her rocking chair. Megaman sat next to Rosalina's chair. She was just about to begin when Duck Hunt trotted in and sat next to Robin and Lucina. Rosalina then began the story. Sometimes they were made up ones, but that night, she was doing an origin of one of the characters. Then, they had to guess whose story origin it was. She began.

"Once, the world was at peace. Everything was well. That is… until one man turned to the evil side because he was jealous." She paused to see if anyone who was awake knew what she was talking about. No one knew except one. She continued on.

"No one could stop him. That is, until someone volunteered to stop him. He defeated the evil man lots of times. But the hero has helped the man when he was sick." Pause. Some knew. Pac-Man was still clueless. Megaman knew too.

"The young hero wishes for peace, but he knows that is far from coming. He also knows peace has a price." Rosalina closed the book and smiled.

"He is in this room. He and Sonic have worked together, him and Ryu, and many more! Who is he?" Rosalina asked.

Villager raised his hand and said 'Megaman'. Everyone agreed. Rosalina smiled.

"Yes. It's Megaman!"

After a lot of "I didn't know that's" and "How cool's", everyone filed out. Except for Rosalina and Megaman. The two shared a room with Wii Fit Trainer and Villager. There was two rooms; one for the girls, one for the boys. They walked out together.

"I enjoy story time." Megaman confessed.

"I enjoy you listening." She said back.

She then turned and kissed his forehead, Luma doing happy noises.

He tried to move but his knees gave way.

"Megaman! Are you okay?"

"I… I'm not sure. My joints are really stiff and my programming is slower than normal."

Rosalina helped him up.

"Well. You've battled a lot. Maybe you need a good recharge. I can hook you up to the one in my room."

Megaman simply nodded. Once there, he murmured;

"I wish I had a mother to do this to me every night."

"You do now, Megaman."

Rosalina walked in. Wii Fit Trainer and Villager were asleep in the next room over.

"I know I'm not your creator, but could I be your… mother?" she asked.

Megaman's core sped up a bit. He produced a yes. Just as his eyes were going to slide closed, he said;

"Good night… Mother."

Rosalina took a bit to recover from his words, but she then smiled.

"Good night Son."

She almost fell asleep when she heard;

"I love you."

She then remembered his original name: Rock. She spoke;

"I love you too Rock."

Then the "Mother" and "Son" dreamed of Lumas in the starry sky.

(Completed: March 13th, 2016)

(I don't own anything that is licensed. I only own story plot. The description of characters in library are from a picture. I don't own the picture. Picture found here. feed/tag/duckhunt . Good job on the picture!)


End file.
